witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Cuthburt
Linda Cuthburt (린다 커스버트 Linda Keoseubeoteu) is a D-Class WH and was the secretary of Tasha Godspell before he defected the organization. She is good with money and is one of the few people who get along with Tasha. Appearance Linda is a young, average height woman with pink hair shaped like a mushroom and wears small round glasses. She wears the most common D-Class outfit consisting of a short-sleeved jacket that goes bellow her waist and a long-sleeved, collared shirt under it with a bow tie, a jagged skirt, a WH belt, long black socks that go up to her mid thigh and black high-heeled shoes. Personality Linda has no qualms with using illegal means to obtain products for Tasha, and seems to be a great haggler. She is dedicated to Tasha, and seems to hold some respect from him for her financial capabilities. Story History Linda and Tasha are childhood friends. Linda's mother was the accountant in Tasha's parents company and like her mom, she always had her way with numbers. The two families lost track of each other when the Godspells were ruined. Tasha's Memory Arc Linda manages a shop in a town near Edea's home. Tasha comes by one day and at that moment the town is attacked by a Witch. Linda is injured saving Tasha when he is too frozen to move. Later on, when Tasha had the opportunity to hire an assistant, he used a great deal of time and effort to find her again. The Red Witch Arc Linda first appears after the second appearance of East when she told Tasha where the "Red Witch" (Aria Godspell) was. Tasha called Linda to request help, which she later sent Xing Bairong to Tasha. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Her next appearance was when Alisha Daisy told her about the current situation of Tasha, much to her suprise. Soon after she interrupted a trial in order to help Tasha. She also helped provide clothes for Halloween. Fights in Britannia Arc After Tasha arrived in Britain, she was seen there when she gave Halloween clothes that were customized for her and when Tania Doberg ordered her to message all WHs to come to Britain, especially those dispatched to the East. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. Relationships Tasha Godspell Linda is one of the few people who get along well with Tasha. She takes care of his financial business and is open to going above the law if needed. They were childhood friends and accepted to work under him many years of separation, and she also saves his life without a moment's hesitation, despite nearly being killed by doing so. Halloween Linda and Halloween seem to get along. Linda takes care of Halloween's clothing issues and knows how to calm her down, an example of this is when Halloween got upset at Tasha on the train ride. Trivia *Her hobby is to chat and count while snacking (extremely important), she likes reading accounting books, gossip and candies and nothing really annoys her, besides not being allowed to eat candies.Cho, Jung-man (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Character Profile. Ki-oon. ISBN 978-2-35592-053-0 *Linda's Zodiac sign is Taurus. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Hunter